The murder of Esmeralda
by FloraIrmaTylee
Summary: Esmeralda Ayres was found dead in her home. Detectives Merida and John Smith are on the case to find who did it- Was it the boyfriend Flynn Rider who disappeared after Esmeralda's death? The best friend Chel, who has gotten over Esmeralda's death very quickly? The friend Meg, who detached herself from everyone after the tragedy? Or Jasmine, who had surgery to look like Esmeralda?
1. Chapter 1

**I had this awesome murder mystery story plotted out in my head, so I had to write it as a story! With Non/Disney characters, obviously. :) I got some artwork done for this story! So check me out on Devaintart please! I'm on there as Florairmatylee also. Pooh, it only got the lest important prt of my cover image. :( I had a way better one! I'll post the link below to the full cover image for this story. Hope you like it, whoever clicks on this story! **

Merida tapped a pencil on her desk, watching the rubbery pink eraser leave streak marks on the wood. A file slammed in front of her face, and Merida jumped up to face a grim-looking fellow criminal investigator, Aurora.

"Murder case," the blond said, crossing her legs and straightening her pencil skirt as she sat on the corner of Merida's desk. "Her name was Esmeralda Ayres. Shot several times in the chest, and found in her apartment dead." Aurora most always got straight to the point. Being in Criminal Investigation, that was a good thing. Most of the time.

"Suspects?" Merida asked, rifling through the contents of the file. She stopped at a picture of the victim, a bright and smiling raven-haired beauty.

"So far, no leads," Aurora said, brushing a stray piece of hair back from her otherwise flawless bun. "You're on interrogation duty with a close friend of hers." Aurora proceeded to fix her mascara in a compact she'd whipped out of her purse. Merida turned to the next picture in the file, which was of a different girl.

"Her?" she asked, holding up the picture to Aurora. Aurora shut her compact with a snap and nodded briskly, hopping down from the desk corner, heels click-clacking as she came behind Merida.

"Her name is Chel Cetzal, and was Esmeralda's best friend," Aurora said, running her pink manicured nails over the picture. "So I've heard. You've got to get some details from her, find out who she was with at the time of her murder, if she had heard anything, who might not like her, all that."

"Wait. This Esmeralda girl is a minor, right?" Merida said. "What about her parents? Wouldn't I go to them first?" Aurora pulled out Esmeralda's home status papers from the stack Merida had shoved everywhere.

"She was living alone at the time of her death," Aurora said. "She was 17 and an orphan."

"Makes sense," Merida said. "Alright, I'll get on it. Where am I interrogating Chel Cetzal?"

"She asked to be met at her home," Aurora said. "So go armed, just in case." Aurora pulled a pencil out of her bun at the nape of her neck and wrote something down on a notebook she was carrying.

"Got 'em," Merida said, putting a gun into her pants pocket and standing up. "Are you coming with me?"

"Can't, I'm doing the paperwork for this case," Aurora said. "You're going with Detective John Smith for this one."

"Smith, he's so much fun," Merida said sarcastically as she gathered the papers and her stuff. Aurora laughed.

"I think he likes you, that's why you hate him," she said. Merida made a face like she'd tasted something foul.

"I'm leaving you to your delusions now," Merida said, grabbing the keys to her car. Aurora gave her a giddy wave and Merida slammed the door on her to go find her partner.

* * *

"You're Chel Cetzal?" Merida asked the dark-skinned girl sitting in front of her.

"Yeah, that's me," Chel said, examining her nails. "What of it?"

"It's protocol to ask you," Merida explained. From behind her, John snorted in laughter.

"Very attractive, Smith," Merida said dryly, turning to face the blond man. "Aren't you supposed to help me?"

"No, I think you're handling it very well," he smirked. Merida rolled her eyes.

"Are you two going to hurry up your flirt session? Cause I have someplace to be at 2," Chel said with a bored expression, crossing her arms. Merida flushed red because this girl was being much more professional than she was.

"May I ask what you're doing at 2, miss Cetzal?" Merida asked. John sighed loudly, and Merida hit him in the stomach with her elbow. He made a loud groaning sound and bent over. With a satisfied smirk, Merida turned back to Chel.

"I'm doing a Teen Vogue cover," Chel bragged, no longer looking bored. "It's a huge opportunity for me."

"Congrats," Merida said. She looked at Esmeralda's pages and found something interesting. "It says here that Esmeralda Ayres was due to model on this very day as well- where the two of you doing it together?"

"No, I'm replacing her," Chel said. "It was originally her photo shot. But when she died I filled in."

"And have you always aspired to be a model?" Merida asked. Chel shook her head.

"It's just a hobby," she said. "For me at least. For Esmeralda it was her life."

"Let's get down to business," John interrupted them, and turned to Chel. "Are you Esmeralda Ayres's best friend?" Merida glared at him. After all, Chel could be the murderer if she had jealousy motives.

"Yes?" Chel said in a duh-you're-so-stupid voice.

"On the night she was murdered, was she with you?" John asked, writing things down on the pad.

"No, she was with her boyfriend Flynn Rider," Chel said. "She was on a date with him, I think."

"Thank you," John said, writing this down as well. He whispered in my ear, "See, I'm already getting more done than you." The smell of his mint gum infuriated Merida, that all-knowing little triumphant grin, and she elbowed him in the stomach again. This time though, he only grinned and turned back to Chel.

"And was there anyone who was ever jealous of Esmeralda?" John asked.

"No. She was a very liked person," Chel said, taking out her phone to scroll through her texts. "Are you done?"

"Besides you, who were her best friends?" Merida asked, cutting off John before he could talk. He gave her an annoyed look.

"Let me think- there was Megara Kellis and Jasmine Bishara," Chel said. "They were close to her."

"And did these girls see her the night she was murdered?" John asked. Chel's face hardened.

"I don't know," she snapped. "I honestly don't care. Why are you asking me? I didn't do it!"

"We didn't say you did," John said sympathetically. "I'm very sorry if it seemed like we were accusing you.." he gently placed his hands on Chel's shoulders, but Chel pushed him away.

"I don't know what you two are playing at, but I've got a good life right now. Mentioning her again will just fuck it up!" Chel yelled.

"Thank you, you've been a great help," Merida said, taking a hint. Chel had been worn to a breaking point. Could this be the grief talking?

"We are very sorry for your loss," John said respectfully.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get the hell out," Chel said, standing up.

* * *

"Do you think she did it?" John asked, driving Merida's car back to the office. "She sure didn't seem to care that her best friend died."

"We can't jump to conclusions yet," Merida said thoughtfully. "However, she had the motives. She is now the cover to Teen Vogue, once her so-called "best friend" now couldn't do it."

"Coincidence? I think not," John agreed. "Do you want to investigate a bit about the friends?"

"Let's go talk to Aurora first," Merida said. "She has to do the paperwork for the whole thing anyway." John nodded and pulled into the driveway of the building. Merida's phone buzzed with a text, and she snuck a look at it as she went inside with John.

**_Aurora: Any luck?_**

**_Merida: On my way in. Tell u right now. _**

"Here's what we've got on Chel Cetzal," John said, handing his notes to Aurora. "You can put it in the work."

"Mine too," Merida said, tossing her notepad on the desk by John's. "Is there any chance you could pull up some records on two girls, also close friends to Esmeralda Ayres?"

"Give me names," Aurora said, sitting at her computer and pulling up files.

"Jasmine Bishara," John said. "You got her records?"

"Got her," Aurora said, tapping away at the computer keys. "She's 17, lives with a rich father and caretaker a few blocks from Esmeralda's apartment."

"Thanks," John said. "Think we can bring her in for a couple of questions?"

"I can contact her now, or send an officer," Aurora said, grabbing the phone off the desk.

"Sure," John said. "Then we'll accompany Miss Bishara wherever she'll cooperate."

"Officer Li Shang, this is Aurora from Criminal Investigations," Aurora said, spinning in her office chair. "We were wondering if you could pick someone up for us..."

"I'll do the talking this time," John said to Merida. Merida looked up from Jasmine Bishara's files with a frown.

"Why? Are you saying I'm not capable at all to do this? Because I can," Merida snapped. "I've been doing this longer."

"Yes, but you're a girl,"John said. "People take me more seriously."

"Take that back, asshole!" Merida yelled.

"Ahem," Aurora interrupted. "Shang's got her coming to the office in twenty minutes. I'd suggest you two figure out something now."

"Might not happen with this girl," John said. "She can't get to the point."

"What?" Merida exploded.

"Merida," Aurora teased. Merid raised her hand to strike her but realized she was acting like a little child. Sulking, she laid down her hand and turned to John.

"Fine. You'll be asking most of the questions. But I will add what I want. Deal?" Merida said, holding out a hand to John. John nodded.

"Deal," he agreed, shaking her hand.

* * *

"Please take a seat, Miss Bishara," Merida told the girl who walked in. "We'd just like to ask you a few questions."

"Okay," Jasmine Bishara said, laying down her jacket and pulling out a chair.

"You were a close friend to Esmeralda Ayres?" John asked.

"Yes. I'm her best friend," Jasmine said confidently.

"Uh-huh," John said, making a note of this. "Did you see the deceased at all the day she was murdered?"

"Yes," Jasmine said. "She came over to tell me about her Teen Vogue photo shoot. Did you know that my best friend was going to be a famous model?"

"Interesting," Merida said politely. "What about you? Did you ever want to be a model?"

"What does this have to do with the case?" John whispered, but Merida shushed him and turned back to Jasmine.

"I do now," Jasmine said. "I mean, I recently got into modeling like a few days ago, but I love it."

"Wonderful, thank you," John butted in. "So, where was she going after she went to talk to you?"

"She said she was going on a date with her boyfriend Flynn," Jasmine said. "Why?"

"Thank you, you've been a great help so far," John said. "We just need to ask you a few more questions and we'll be on our way." He was scribbling down things on his notebook, when Merida noticed that Jasmine had a tattoo on her shoulder.

"That's some fascinating ink," Merida said to Jasmine. "What is it?"

"Oh, thank you," Jasmine said, pulling down her shirt even more so Merida could see it. "It's a heart." A red heart was surrounded by black cursive letters. F-L-Y-N-N was what they spelled.

"Flynn," John said aloud.

"Huh?" Jasmine asked.

"Your tattoo. It says Flynn," John said. "May I ask who Flynn is?"

"He's a friend of mine," Jasmine explained. Merida pulled out a photo of Esmeralda Ayres to confirm her suspicions. She was right, Jasmine and Esmeralda had the same tattoo.

"When did you get this tattoo, Jasmine?" Merida asked, not taking her eyes off of the picture.

"Yesterday," Jasmine said. "Isn't it fab?"

"Yes, very nice," John replied without too much thought. "Now, Jasmine, was Esmeralda ever said anything hurtful to you, or anyone? Was there maybe anyone who didn't like her or was jealous of her?"

"No, Esmeralda was a generally nice person," Jasmine said. "Always really nice to me, and to everyone else. I don't think she had any enemies."

"John, look," Merida tried to show John the picture of Esmeralda's tattoo, but he waved her away.

"And what about her boyfriend Flynn Rider?" he asked. "Did you like him for your best friend?"

"Yes," Jasmine said. "He was always such a player and ladies's man until he started dating Esme. Then he changed."

"Would you think he was violent at all?" John asked.

"Nope," Jasmine said. "Never."

"John, will you shut up for one second!" Merida blurted. Jasmine looked in surprise at Merida, but Merida glared at John.

"You need to see something," she said, and showed John some pictures. The strikingly similar tattoos were only the beginning of similarities between Esmeralda and Jasmine. Both had the dark skin, the the same facial structure, and similar bodies. However, only Esmeralda's looked natural.

"What is it you two are looking at?" Jasmine asked, leaning closer to the files. Merida slammed the folder shut quickly before she could see anything.

"So, Jasmine, if you want to answer, have you had any cosmetic surgery done?" John asked.

"Yes," Jasmine said, sitting back down. "A little."

"And what would a 'little' be?" Merida asked.

"Some lipo," she said. "A nose job. Those are the basics I had."

"Any reason?" John asked, tapping his pencil against his notepad.

"I wanted it, that's all," Jasmine said. "I never liked my body."

"You look very much like Miss Esmeralda Ayres," Merida said. "Any connection?"

"No, it was all me," Jasmine said. "The tattoo also."

"Well, thank you for your time," John said. "Officer Shang will escort you out." Jasmine had left and John turned to Merida.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think this case will be interesting," Merida said.

**We get to meet out other murder suspects next chapter! Oh and here's the link to my cover art if you want to see the full uncut version. **

** art/The-murder-of-Esmeralda-371539953?q=gallery%3Aflorairmatylee%2F42427662&qo=4**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello there, you must be Megara Kellis," Merida said to the thin brunette girl sitting across from her. "Me and Detective Smith would like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

"Sure," Megara said quietly. "Call me Meg."

"So Meg, did you see Esmeralda that night she was murdered?" John asked.

"No," Meg said hesitantly. She looked down at the desk. Merida knew instantly she was lying.

"Maybe you saw her that day, but not exactly close to the nighttime?" Merida asked.

"Y-yes," Meg admitted. "At around noon."

"What was she doing?" John asked, writing this down.

"Oh, she was, umm, walking with Flynn around my neighborhood," Meg said. "I saw her when I was walking my dog."

"Was this Flynn Rider?" Merida asked.

"Oh, yeah," Meg said. "Her boyfriend."

"What did the deceased say to you?" John asked. "Did she mention where she was going?"

"No, she didn't say," Meg said. "She was really happy about something though, but told me that she didn't want to say what that something was until later. She promised to call me, but never did."

"Did she give you a specific time for this promised call?" John asked.

"No," Meg said quickly. "I- no." Merida noticed she wasn't looking her in the eye.

"Meg, if you are going to answer, you must be honest," Merida said softly. Meg looked at John.

"That's the last time I heard of her," she said. "I swear."

"So you're sure that she didn't tell you anything else, like maybe where she was going with her boyfriend?" Merida asked.

"He said that she and her were going for a walk," Meg said. "I know because I asked I could come but Flynn said no, he didn't want me to go."

"Flynn didn't want you to go?" Merida asked, writing this down. It could be an important part to the case.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to 'be alone' with Esmeralda," Meg said. John wrote that down.

"And did you like Flynn Rider for your friend, did you approve of their relationship?" Merida asked.

"No, Flynn was such a man-whore," Meg said. "When he asked Esme out, she fell for him instantly. But I don't think he liked her all that much."

"According to Miss Jasmine Bishara, he was changed after meeting Esmeralda," Merida said. "She claimed that Mr. Rider would never hurt the victim."

"You talked with _Jasmine_?" Meg gasped. "Why? She's such a creep and not even Esmeralda's friend!"

"She isn't?" John asked. "I could've sworn that Miss Chel Cetzal referred to her as a close friend of the deceased."

"No, she was super-weird. She always followed us around and then started copying Esmeralda a lot," Meg said. "She was never our friend, but Esmeralda felt pity for her 'cause no one liked Jasmine."

"Thank you," Merida said, and wrote down this information. "Now, did Esmeralda ever-"

"I don't know, okay?" Meg blurted, standing up. The chair scraped on the floor harshly. "I can't live like this, I can't keep living in the past, please don't ask me anymore!" Meg hunched over, letting sobs escape from her throat. John looked over at Merida with a now-you've-done-it look on his face.

"Thank you Miss Kellis, I think we're done here," John said kindly. "You can go now." Meg rushed out of the room with her head in her hands, crying.

"She knew a lot of important information, and you just let her leave!" Merida exploded once Meg was gone. "She could help us find the murderer, and-"

"It's not fair to ask this of her so soon after her friend died!" John yelled. "Merida, you need to calm down about this! You're too insensitive!"

"Insensitive? I'm the girl here!" Merida yelled back. Aurora stuck her head in.

"Oh good, you two are done," she said. Merida frowned and looked away from John, who did the same to her. "...Okay," Aurora said. "I've got fingerprints from the lab."

"Fingerprints from what?" John asked.

"Rifle, found a few feet from the crime scene," Aurora said, sitting down by John to show him. "DNA evidence points to Flynn Rider."

"All the testimonies point to him too," Merida said grimly. "Aurora, get his records for us?" Aurora turned into her computer and started tapping away at the keys.

"Got him," she said, pressing a button. Her brow furrowed.

"Can you contact him for us?" John asked.

"Nope," Aurora said. "He was reported missing a week ago."

"What?" Merida gasped. "Our best shot at finding the murderer, the possible murderer, is gone?"

"Give us some information on him," John said.

"He's eighteen and a high school dropout," Aurora said. "He's got a criminal record too."

"Domestic violence?" John questioned, but Aurora shook her head.

"Just burglary," she said. "Nothing too serious."

"We need to find out some more information on this Flynn Rider," Merida decided. "Aurora, does he have some contacts, friends or anything?"

* * *

In the front yard of a house, four teenagers played outside. "Hey, heads up!" Jack Frost tossed a soccer ball to his girlfriend Rapunzel. Rapunzel grabbed it quickly before it hit her in the face.

"Jerk, that could've hit me!" she giggled, and kicked the ball towards their friend Hiccup.

"I've got it!" he announced, before falling on the floor and missing the ball altogether.

"Sure, Hiccup, you've got it," Jack teased, tossing the ball to their other friend Jessica Rabbit.

"Hey, I'm not playing!" Jessica scolded, picking up the ball and throwing it to the side like it disgusted her.

"Pass it here!" Hiccup said again, jumping up and down. Jack kicked it to Hiccup and it hit him in the face.

"You suck at soccer, Hiccup," Jessica laughed, applying lipstick prissily. Hiccup rubbed his sore face and frowned at his laughing friends. A car parked in front of Jack's house, and they all turned to look with interest. A man and woman got out of the car, one blond man and a redheaded woman.

"Excuse me," the woman said. "Is this the Frost household?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "Who are you?"

"Detective Merida, you told Officer Shang that you would speak to me today," Merida said. "We scheduled the interrogation."

"Oh, shit, was that today?" Jack said. "I forgot. Come in, I guess." The game dispatched and all of the teenagers walked inside with the investigators.

"Can I get you something to drink, coffee or anything?" Jack asked. Merida sat down at the kitchen table with John.

"No, thank you," Merida said.

"Sure," John said, and started looking through the fridge.

"John!" Merida hissed, and John sat down in a huff.

"Can we sit with him?" Jessica asked them. "Or did he do something bad?" She and Hiccup waited for their answer. Jack frowned at his friends.

"It's about Flynn," he said. "He's been missing."

"What? He wasn't answering my calls, but I thought-" Jessica trailed off. "I heard about his girlfriend, and I thought that's why he was MIA!"

"No way is Flynn gone," Hiccup said, unbelieving. "You guys are lying to me, 'cause Flynn called me about a week ago." He realized how long it had been since Flynn had called, and looked to Jack. Jack soberly nodded to confirm his words.

"Jack, why didn't you say anything to me?" Rapunzel asked softly. "He's my friend too."

"I'm sure he'll come back Rapunzel," Jessica said. "However, Jack should've told all of us." She crossed her arms over her chest. Hiccup looked between his friends uncertainly.

"I'll explain later," Jack promised, kissing Rapunzel on the cheek and turning to the detectives. "We can start now, my friends can go watch tv or something."

"Let's watch The Voice!" Jessica said, all of Flynn almost forgotten.

"You're the only one who likes that show," Hiccup complained as he followed her. Rapunzel hesitantly followed her friends into the living room.

"Jack Frost is your name, correct?" John said, getting down to business. Jack nodded.

"I'm sure you've heard all about the murder of Esmeralda Ayres," Merida said slowly. "All signs point to your friend Flynn Rider." Jack's eyes widened.

"No, he didn't do it!" he said. "He never would have!" John made a note of this.

"So you'd say that he wasn't a violent person at all?" John asked.

"Well, Flynn got pretty angry sometimes, but he wouldn't lay a finger on Esmeralda," Jack said. "He always told me how much he loves her."

"Did he get angry at her?" John asked, still writing things down.

"No," Jack shook his head. "It's like he became a whole different person with Esme. He was nicer, he wasn't rude or crude at all like he was with us."

"Thank you," Merida said. "Did you see Flynn the night he disappeared?"

"Yes," Jack said. "He had stopped by earlier to shoot some hoops with me and Hiccup, but he left around noon for something with Esmeralda. He was very nervous for some reason." Jack had thrown that last piece of information casually, but Merida quickly noted it down. Most killers, especially first time ones, were nervous to murder.

"Did he mention where he was going with Esmeralda?" John asked. "If he was going to go to her apartment?"

"Well, he said they were going to see a movie and then go around town," Jack said.

"Okay. Did Mr. Rider contact you or anyone else you know around the time of his disappearance?" John asked.

"No-" Jack said slowly. "At least, I don't think so."

"Besides you, who were his close friends?" Merida asked.

"They're all sitting in my living room," Jack said. "I'm sure they won't mind if you ask them a few questions. I'll get them for you."

"Thank you Mr. Frost, you may go. If you can, ask your friends to come in one at a time please," John said. Jack left the kitchen, and Merida turned to John.

"It'a this Rider guy, I can feel it!" she said. "So far, we've got the evidence. We've got testimonies. We've got-"

"We don't have stone-hard proof," John interrupted her. "DNA is fine and dandy, but he hasn't been proven guilty yet. We know he wasn't violent with her, we know he was with her. But that doesn't mean he killed her." Merida hit him on the back of the head.

"Of course it does!" she insisted. "All sings point to him, John. When are you going to wake up and smell the coffee? It's right in front of you and you won't trust your gut!"

"Well, what about the impersonator of Esmeralda?" John shot back. "Real convenient that she got the same tattoo, body and hobbies after Esmeralda dies!"

"Quit yelling! Do you want everyone to hear you?" Merida yelled at him.

"Ahem," a delicate cough sounded in front of them. Rapunzel stood shyly before the investigators. "Jack said you wanted to see me..?"

"Yes, thank you for agreeing to answer a few questions," John said. "Take a seat." Rapunzel sat across from John, and Merida sat by him as well.

"Miss Rapunzel, do you consider Flynn Rider a violent person at all?" John asked.

"No, he was a sweetie," Rapunzel said. "At least to me. Although, that could be the fact that we dated."

"And was he ever pushy of you at all?" John asked. "Like, telling you to do this and do that?"

"No," Rapunzel giggled. "Flynn would never do that." Merida grabbed John and pulled his ear towards her mouth.

"Get out of here," she whispered.

"What?" I'm doing an investigation!" John hissed.

"I need to ask her some girl things," Merida said, keeping her cool.

"I'm out of here," John announced, leaving the kitchen. Merida turned to Rapunzel now that both of them were alone.

"This is a personal question, so if you'd prefer not to answer, you don't have to," Merida said. "But I promise everything is confidential on this matter. Did you ever have sex with Flynn Rider?" Rapunzel reddened instantly.

"I-" she stammered. "You won't tell anyone?"

"Absolutely," Merida assured her. Rapunzel decided to trust this woman finally.

"Yes, once," she said. "That's why we broke up. I lost my virginity to him, but he wasn't what I was looking for. I- I always thought that I'd give that to the love of my life. That's what I thought Flynn was."

"Was that the only reason you broke up with him?" Merida asked.

"Well, we were drifting," Rapunzel admitted. "He liked hunting, I liked drawing. He and I were too different, and I foolishly called it love so I thought having sex with him would bring love back into our relationship."

"So he wasn't what you wanted?" Merida said.

"No, he had a different lifestyle in his eyes," Rapunzel said. "Me, I wanted a nice family after college. Flynn hadn't even considered college and only thought of girls and parties."

"Was he a faithful man?" Merida asked.

"Yes," Rapunzel said, then frowned. "No, scratch that. Flynn never cheated on me- that I know of, anyway- but he would always check out other girls."

"Thank you," Merida said. "I know it's very personal to ask you about your relationship, but I think Flynn is the one I'm looking for. I just need to analyze his motives now."

"Please, what would happen to Flynn?" Rapunzel asked. "I'm not trying to disagree with you, but I don't think he did it."

"He would go to jail, possibly death row but that's highly unlikely," Merida said. "Nation today's a whole bunch of sissies."

"Flynn would- die?" Rapunzel gasped.

"Not necessarily, we can't come to conclusions just yet," Merida said quickly. "Thank you, and I'll call John in to ask you a few more things."

"Do you have any leads at all on Flynn Rider?" Merida asked, pacing back in forth in front of Aurora's desk. "He did it, I'm sure of it. Aurora, you've got to have something!" Aurora gave Merida an irritated look but tapped way at her computer keyboard to look up Rider.

"He hasn't been found yet, okay?" she said, clicking a record. "I'm sorry Merida, but so far we can't take the investigation any further."

"Figures," John scoffed from his position next to the wall where he was poised. "It's a sign that it wasn't him." Merida grabbed a stapler off of the desk and hurled it at John.

"Merida!" Aurora blurted, but John had ducked the attack nimbly.

"What the hell was that for?" he said, picking up the broken stapler. "You just suddenly decided to attack me?"

"I'm right, and you won't admit it," Merida said sourly. "When I'm right, you owe me."

"Uh-huh, I'll owe you nothing because I'm the one that's right," John said sweetly. "Merida, you can't just assume Flynn-"

"I can assume it when all sings point to him," Merida said confidently. "Want to put some money on it, Smith?"

"Guys," Aurora interrupted both of them. By the time she had intervened, Merida and John had practically torn each other's eyes out with hateful glares. "We never bet on murder cases," she reminded them. "It's insensitive and it's bad luck."

"Whatever," John shrugged. "Should we get some more testimonies, or search for more evidence?"

"What we need to do is have a manhunt, offer a reward for his capture, that's what," Merida snapped. "Flynn Rider is guilty."

"Humph, what makes you so sure?" John said.

"Look at what Rapunzel said," Merida said, pointing a quote she'd written down. "He liked hunting, she liked drawing. Statistics show that most killers have hunted animals before setting their eyes on a detestable person they want to eradicate."

"And statistics also have a lot of other people who did it all in a spur of the moment," John said. "Those shots that killed her were amateur shots, not a hunter's shots, Merida."

"Look at this testimony, by Jack Frost," Merida cut him off and shoved a paper in his face. "Flynn Rider was nervous when he went to meet up with his girlfriend. A sure sign that he was going to do something illegal-"

"That doesn't mean anything," John interrupted her. "He could've been nervous for plenty of other reasons. He could've-"

"He could've killed her," Merida said. "You just need to realize that I am righ-"

"Shut up, both of you!" Aurora yelled in an uncharacteristic manner. "Look at you two, making up things left and right!" Merida and John, stunned, looked shamefully and embarrassedly away.

"John is right, we need some more evidence on Flynn Rider," Aurora continued, "And Merida, you make good points. I will schedule Flynn's friends to talk to us again, I think Rapunzel and Jack were good evidence. We could also get his other two friends to help out as well." Merida and John, as much as they hated to say so, knew Aurora was right.

"Fine," Merida grumbled.

"Yeah, super," John said sarcastically. "Accuse the innocent." Merida turned sharply to retort back, but Aurora shook her head disapprovingly so she held her tongue.

"I'm going to contact Officer Shang for ya Aurora," John said. "He'll help out a lot." He left the room. Merida started collecting the papers but stopped midway because Aurora was staring at her.

"What do you find so amusing, Briar Rose?" Merida said, straightening and putting her hands on her hips. Aurora wiped the little smirk off of her face and replaced it with annoyance.

"You know I hate my old name, I go by Aurora now," she said. "And what I find so amusing is how you and John won't admit you like each other."

"Take that back or you'll lose those pretty little lips of yours," Merida warned. Aurora only grinned sneakily.

"I'm just saying," she remarked, "You do blush pretty bad when you're around him."

"I do not!" Merida insisted.

"Come on lover girl, I'm going to see if John's got Shang on the phone," Aurora said, turning to leave.

"You know, it'd be a shame if you accidentally get hit by my car tonight," Merida said as she followed her.

**Wew it's done! Yay! Oh so if you haven't check out my artwork on deviantart! I'll put the links there: **

** /d66801a**

** /d657e29**

**Oh and huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, faved, the works! You guys absolutely rock so much, especially since this story is my very first attempt at mystery! Hope you guys like that chapter. If you didn't, please tell me what I'm doing wrong. (You know, besides everything) Byeeeeeee! #TheMostPopularGirlsInSchool **


	3. Chapter 3

**Umm... I'm sorry for not updating? Yeah, I've got no excuse. :( Just pure writer's block, not too sure on how to write out a mystery. In response to an- ahem- interesting guest review I got from someone named "Mericcup lover" saying Merida should be with Hiccup, I never planned to make this a Mericcup story- sorry to disappoint XD Check out some of my other work if you'd like to see some Mericcup. ; ) **

**Now, for my other lovely readers- Rest assured, the plot will twist soon in the future. Esmeralda's murderer might be the last person you'd expect... _ **

"I was called in here for an investigation?" Jessica Rabbit stood in the doorway of Merida's office, leaning against the doorframe. Her low-cut shirt and short skirt left little to the imagination. Merida could see John's gaze lingering on her neckline, so Merida thumped him on the head.

"I wasn't looking at her!" John blurted. "I mean, do come in Jessica."

"Sure," Jessica said, sitting down across from John. "What am I answering questions about?"

"Were you in contact with Flynn Rider at all on the night of April 26th?" Merida asked.

"Define 'contact'," Jessica said, leaning back in her chair. "We talked, sure. He was over at my place."

"What time?" John asked, writing it down.

"At, like, two, maybe?" Jessica said, thinking it over. "He was telling me he wanted to ask his lousy girlfriend to marry him."

"Did you like Esmeralda Ayres?" Merida asked, further deepening what Jessica had just said.

"That girl? Hell no," Jessica said sassily. "She's a slut. I have no idea why Flynn likes her."

"And did Flynn ever talk to you around five o' clock that evening?" John asked. Merida shot him an ungrateful look for interrupting her.

"Yeah, he called me around five thirty-ish," Jessica said. "Why?"

"What did he say to you?" Merida chimed in before John could.

"I didn't answer," Jessica shrugged. "That guy didn't deserve my time."

"Were you bitter around him?" Merida arched her eyebrow.

"Yeah," Jessica admitted, looking down at the table. "I told him I liked him, but he said he loved Esmeralda."

"And did he send you a text, or voicemail..?" John asked.

"He sent me a million texts telling me to pick up the phone or whatever," Jessica said, looking back up. "And a voicemail. But I ignored them."

"Do you still have those messages and voicemail?" John asked. Jessica thought it over.

"Well, not the messages. I might still have the voicemail though," Jessica said.

"May we see your phone?" Merida asked. Jessica handed over an bunny sticker decorated iPhone as asked.

"Thank you," John said, taking the phone from Merida's hand and started scrolling through it. He found a voicemail, and took out his recording device.

"May we have permission to record the message?" Merida looked at Jessica. She nodded, not knowing herself what that voicemail said. Merida pressed play on the phone and John pressed play on the recorder.

"Jess! Shit, Jess, I messed up bad. I- I don't know what to do.." Flynn Rider's voice came out of the phone speaker. "She's- she's- Jessica. please answer your phone, dammit!" There was a low moan in the background, and the phone fell to the floor. Then it ended. John slowly handed Jessica back her phone. Jessica took in back in her hands, but looked dazed and confused,

"Wow," Jessica whispered. "I- I had no idea about this." She had her eyes fixed on her phone sadly.

"Thank you for your time," John said nicely. "You can go now." Jessica still looked dazed. John touched her elbow lightly, and she snapped to attention.

"Please find him for me," Jessica begged John and Merida. "I love him." She looked sad, and Merida made the connection. She had ignored Flynn's calls- because she was in love with him and he was proposing to another girl.

"We'll do our best," John said, opening the door for her.

"Thank you," Jessica said, then turned back to the detectives. "He didn't do it. I know my friend." With that she left.

* * *

"Thank you for agreeing to another interrogation," Merida said to Jack Frost. "I appreciate it."

"No problem," Jack said uncomfortably.

"We have word from Miss Jessica Rabbit that Flynn was in contact with his friends around the time Esmeralda was murdered," John said. "And we were wondering if we could check your phone?" Jack looked shocked, but recovered quickly.

"Actually Sir, I'm not comfortable with that," he said.

"Well too bad. We have a search warrant," John said, holding out a sheet of paper. "Please hand over your phone."

"John," Merida said disapprovingly in a hushed whisper. Detectives could never be pushy or mean. Jack grudgingly handed over a blue-and-white snowflake patterned phone. John started looking through the texts, pictures, voicemails, the works. Merida couldn't help but notice Jack looked- guilty.

"Nothing here," John said finally. Jack let a sigh of relief pass through his lips without realizing. Merida noted his suspicious behavior into her notebook. John handed Jack back his phone.

"I'd like to know, did you ever contact Flynn Rider-" Merida began.

"No," Jack blurted out. "I mean, I've called him a few times but he never answered."

"And, when did you learn the individual was missing?" Merida asked.

"Well, his parents usually ignore Flynn and let him do what he wants, but after a week they got worried and called me," Jack said. "I thought he was just avoiding me in particular, but then the rest of my friends said he hadn't been in touch with them either."

"May we know why he would want to avoid you?" Merida asked, pencil poised above paper. Jack sighed and looked away from the detectives.

"We had a fight," he admitted. "He told me he wanted to propose to Esmeralda and I reminded him about the last time he was 'serious' about a girl. He and I argued about it and then he stormed off."

I see," Merida scribbled on the paper. "Anything else you'd like to say at all about Flynn that could help us with the investigation on his disappearance and Esmeralda's death?"

"No," Jack said. "I don't know anything."

"Well, I'm going to ask you one last question," John said. "It's sort of personal so if you wish, you don't have to answer. But- do you think Flynn killed her?"

"Maybe," Jack replied, almost instantly. "I mean, he was a pretty messed up dude."

"Thank you," John said, writing it down. "You're free to go."

* * *

Megara Kellis was walking downtown to the stores, glancing carefully at her surroundings. It was pretty dangerous to be in her position, but she knew that if any cop came to her, she'd play the innocent. She knew nothing. At all.

"Meg," someone said from behind her.

"Ahhh!" Meg screamed, and dropped to her knees on the sidewalk. "Stop it, stop it I don't know anything!"

"You don't know anything about what?" the person said. Meg lifted her head to face Chel, the best friend of Esmeralda. Chel had her arms crossed over her chest, glaring down at Meg.

"I- uh- don't know anything about the skirt you lost last week," Meg lied quickly. "So- so don't ask me!" She stumbled, standing up stiffly to face Chel.

"I didn't lose a skirt last week," Chel said in a disbelieving tone, still staring Meg down. "Where have you been, Meg? You've been hiding out all week on me. I want to know what's going on. Is it Esmeralda?"

"No? What!? Who's that?" Meg said, unconvincingly, pushing a stray hair away from her face. "I don't know who did it, okay?!"

"Meg, I know it's hard. But she's dead and that's it, okay?" Chel said, her hard tone softening slightly. Her next sentence, however, she said in an ice cold manner. "Esmeralda is never coming back. So it's best you stop playing stupid and just ignore the fact that Esmeralda was even alive."

"I'm not playing stupid," Meg said, frowning at Chel at she turned to keep walking. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh please. You know what's going on with Esmeralda and you know it," Chel said. Meg stopped in her tracks.

"You- you mean you know that I know who killed her?" Meg said, turning back to Chel. "Who told you?"

"You did. Just now," Chel said, studying her nails with a bored expression. Meg gasped.

"Are you going to turn me in?" she asked fearfully. "Chel, please...!"

"No," Chel sighed. "Because I could care less who killed her. She's dead and that's it."

"But- I thought she was your best friend," Meg said quietly. She was glad Chel wasn't going to tell, but was perplexed by the fact that Chel was as hard as stone about the death.

"We were like sisters," Chel said, almost to herself in a sad tone. Then she looked at Meg and her expression hardened again. "But that's the past." Chel walked past Meg, cool and collected like she had when she confronted Meg. She left Meg there, staring after Chel in disbelief.

"But- why does Chel not care?" Meg muttered to herself. "Esmeralda was her best friend, and now-" Someone bumped into her harshly, sending Meg fumbling off of the curb.

"Hey-!" Meg began, before she noticed the stranger had left something behind. A piece of paper. Curious, she unfolded the paper. Black printed letter stood in harsh contrast to the white printer paper she held in her hands, and she decided to read this stranger's letter.

"I know you saw who did it. Don't go to the police, or- you're next?" Meg read it aloud, gulping nervously. She glanced back to get a look at the stranger, but it was too late; they were gone. Meg clutched the paper with white fingers, willing herself to keep calm. If anyone saw what she had, they'd turn her over to the detectives for sure. No way was she going to let that happen.

* * *

Jack sat down at his kitchen table, staring off at the distance. His memories had been haunting him for a long while now, and he couldn't get them out of his head.

_"Guess what," Flynn said cockily, hopping next to Jack on the couch. "I'm doing it. I'm asking Esmeralda to marry me." _

_"What?" Jack looked up with huge eyes. "You can't!" _

_"Why not?" Flynn asked curiously, confused at Jack's behavior. _

_"You don't love her, that's why," Jack frowned. Flynn was about to respond, but only got mad at Jack's comment. _

_"Don't tell me I don't love her!" Flynn snapped, standing up. "She's the one for me, okay! What do you know about me and Esmeralda anyway, to be judging me like that!" _

_"Yeah, well you said that about Rapunzel before you broke up with her for Jessica!" Jack said back bitterly with just as much fire in his voice. "She lost her virginity to you, and you just left her!" _

_"That's none of your business," Flynn said angrily. "Why do you care, anyway?" _

_"Because I love Rapunzel," Jack said. "I know what she went through, getting over you. And now you plan to do the same to another girl." _

_"I do not-" Flynn insisted, flustered at his friend's words. He'd expected congratulations or something, not this. "You're just jealous Rapunzel had sex with me and not with you!" He said those last words just to rile Jack, he didn't actually mean them. _

_"That has nothing to do with it!" Jack snapped back at him. "Unlike you, I'm capable to love!" Flynn glared at him, hurt flashing briefly in his eyes. Jack knew he said something wrong, but he didn't care. No way was Flynn going to brag about having sex with Rapunzel and then try to make it hurt him. _

_"You fucking crossed a line Frost," Flynn said angrily to Jack. "Stop being so sure of yourself, Esmeralda's going to say yes and then you're going to be proven wrong." _

_"You know what? Go ahead. Do your stupid games if you want to," Jack snapped. "Just don't insult my girlfriend or my relationship." Flynn stormed away from his friend, slamming the door as he went._

Jack would always regret that he and Flynn had parted on bad terms, but he would never, ever forgive Flynn for what he's said about Rapunzel. Now, because of Flynn, Esmeralda was dead. He just knew it was Flynn's fault. But there was another, darker secret Jack was concealing. He was so glad he'd thought to delete the messages and voicemail before the detectives got his phone.

* * *

"It was Flynn's fault," Merida said stubbornly. "It was, and nothing you say will make it any different."

"Where is your evidence?" John crossed his arms. "Go on, I'm waiting." Aurora looked between both of them, rolling her eyes. They were so unprofessional about this matter.

"His fingerprints are on the weapon. His friends all have voicemails and texts where he's begging for some help," Merida listed the reason, ticking on her fingers. "He has a prior criminal record and is an excelling hunter. Need I go on?"

"Yes, you do. Where is the motive to his crime?" John challenged. "He had no reason to kill her off. He was going to propose to her, said it was the happiest day of his life. Now what?"

"Well, the other suspects haven't got a single motive either!" Merida spat. "So what about your theories?"

"Jasmine Bishara, so far, is the only one with a possible motive," John said. "She is assuming the identity of the deceased. Chel Cetzal benefited now that Esmeralda is gone, getting her modeling position. And Flynn has no motive. Why would he do it?"

"Because!" Merida insisted. "People change. Look at him. What if Esmeralda rejected him? Would he not get mad then, maybe to the point of killing her? Jack Frost said, and I quote, 'Maybe. He was a pretty messed up dude'. Does this not make it possible that Flynn could have killed her?"

"Right, because every guy with _no violence record_ takes a gun with him when he's proposing to a girl," John scoffed. "Merida, really. What did you expect?"

"He's a hunter. He could've had it in his car or something," Merida said firmly.

"In his car? I don't think so. Guns are valuable things, Merida- you don't keep them in your car overnight after a hunting trip," John said. Aurora let out a gusty sigh. Their debate would take a while. She poured herself another cup of coffee.

"Why not? People forget. He could've left it there by accident. Then, hey, he found out his girlfriend cheated on him or said no to him. Then he had a handy gun at his disposal," Merida said. "What do you think of that?"

"I think you both are putting the cart before the horse," Aurora interjected. "What about that?" John and Merida turned in surprise and faced Aurora, who was smiling triumphantly.

"Aurora, we're having a discussion," Merida said, putting her hands on her hips. "We're trying to find ourselves a killer, and here you are, butting in like nobody's business."

"I could help you, but you refuse to let me," Aurora shrugged. "Think about it. Who found the serial killer of '06?"

"You did," Merida sighed. "Alright Briar. Tell us your theory on it."

"Aurora," Aurora corrected immediately. "And I'm going with John on this one. We need to check out Jasmine and Chel some more."

"Ugh, not you too!" Merida complained. "Those two were nowhere near the crime scene when Esmeralda was last seen. The only one there was Flynn!"

"True, but I think they know more than what they're letting on to," Aurora said. "We should investigate some more about what's happening. Maybe if we offer a reward to any information, then they'd let something out."

"Yeah, and who's paying for this reward?" John asked. "The office won't deal with it, she has no parents who want her killer found, no family whatsoever. And her friend are all MIA when it comes to her murder."

"Well, we put some more coverage and publicity to it," Aurora suggested. "We do need to find him or her. They're out there, and they must be psychotic to want to kill Esmeralda when her life was so wonderful."

"We need a premises check," John decided, like he's been thinking of it for a while. "Check the apartment again, see any signs of forced entry or intruders. If there is none found, any last pieces of evidence (because she was dead for a few days before we retrieved her body) and then we look for more suspects. Sound good?"

"I think that's a fair plan," Aurora said. "Merida?" The redheaded woman gave her friend an irritated look, but knew John was right.

"Fine," Merida said. "We leave for her apartment soon."

"I'll come along with you guys," Aurora offered. "It's been a while since I've actually been in the field anyways."

"Great!" John said, smiling broadly. "I'll actually have some decent company then."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Merida yelled. Aurora covered Merida's mouth before she could let out any more profanity. Merida, muffled by Aurora's fingers, frowned at John's amused look.

"Don't you two start again," Aurora warned, taking her hand off of Merida's mouth. "We have a murder case to solve here, and I don't need your lovers' squabbles to deal with too."

"W- What? Lovers' squabbles!" Merida sputtered. John, for once, had no witty remark and stood there with an odd red on his cheeks.

**This is escalating pretty quickly. But, as always, I'm trying to make this mystery as unpredictable as possible. So.. what is this dark secret Jack's hiding, and what did he delete from his phone? Meg knows who did it, but why won't she tell? How does Meg even know who did it? Why doesn't Chel care who killed her? I don't know- but I'd be glad to hear you guys's ideas in the comments! : ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**After the last chapter, I got inspired again. :) So here is yet another update! Yay! So proud of myself for that! But- yeah, enjoy, I hope. **

**And huge thanks to those who reviewed last chapter, sure means a lot that you guys stuck by even with my very irregular and prolonged updates! **

John opened the door to Esmeralda's abandoned apartment, careful to not arise suspicion to the neighboring apartments. Following him closely were Merida and Aurora, who craned their necks to look over John's shoulder and into the apartment.

"Careful where you step," John instructed. "Don't want you guys to mess up possible evidence." Aurora gingerly set her foot on the carpet, but Merida just pushed through to enter.

"Looks like a normal apartment," Merida said, looking around. Pale beige walls and a leather couch accented a stylish aura, and the plain lamps added simplicity. Merida drew in a sharp breath, however, when she noticed a broken mirror and bloodstains in the floor.

"A nice place," John commented, giving Merida a quick glance as he looked at the floor.

"I'll get the kitchen," Aurora offered, taking out her camera and necessary evidence bags. "John? Merida?"

"I've got the living room here, where her body was found," John said, his mouth set in a line. His forehead creased as he leaned over some bloodstains by the couch. He skeptically observed the path the stains made.

"I've got the bathroom then," Merida said. "I'll look there." She walked towards the bathroom, and noticed something odd. There was also bloodstains weaving through the hallway towards a closet. Without hesitation, Merida opened the closet. But to her dismay, there was nothing there but a few sheets. Then she looked to the floor. A dried pool of blood lay there, like someone had pushed Esmeralda in the closet.

"But- that can't be-" Merida muttered to herself. "Esmeralda's body was on the living room floor... Unless the blood wasn't Esmeralda's.." She took out her own camera and snapped a few pictures. It might come in handy later. She also leaned down on the floor and took out her data collecting tools. Using a sharp scalpel-like tool, she scraped off a few flakes of dried blood and put it into a plastic bag.

Merida stood up, dusting off her pants and walked over to the bathroom, opening the white door. Peering inside, it looked ordinary. Nothing that made it look crime-scene worthy. Se walked inside all the way, and examined the marble countertop. Nothing to testify with the murder, that was for sure. Looking closer at the countertop, she saw some fingerprints. She grabbed a fingerprint dusting kit and started working on them. She then took copies for the lab.

"Hmm.." she muttered as she looked into the shower. Nothing special. As she stood up from crouching next to the tub, she felt wetness. She looked down. Her fingers were on the tub's side. Lifting them, she noticed they were covered- in water.

"Impossible," she said aloud. "This shower hasn't been used for weeks, it can't be wet...!" She grabbed her camera and documented that before wiping her fingers on her pants. Merida then noticed the soap and toiletries on the counter looked recently used, and also took pictures. Satisfied with her findings, Merida walked back to her counterparts in the main areas of the house.

"Any luck, Merida?" John asked, catching sight of her as she walked in.

"Yeah, I got some interesting info," Merida said. "I took pictures. What about you?"

"I found some breaking and entering evidence," John said. "Someone has forced open the window, and then entered. Notice the fresh mud tracks here on the carpet." He stood aside and let Merida see for herself.

"So someone has been coming here," Merida said. "Recently. In the bathroom, the toiletries had also been used."

"So they have," John said. "I'm going to take some mud samples. Got fingerprint copies from the windowsill, and some blood stains from near the window as well."

"You guys find anything?" Aurora popped her head back into the room.

"Yeah," Merida waved the blond over. "We think someone has been living in here since Esmeralda is gone." Aurora frowned.

"That has nothing to do with the murder case," she said.

"I guess we'll find out, huh princess?" John grinned, standing up from his perch by the window.

"Whatever," Aurora rolled her eyes. "I found some interesting prints here on the table. Got samples for the lab. And, yeah, there was so new- looking food items in the fridge, like they were bought as early as yesterday."

"Then we've got a thief living in here," John said. "An intruder. They could be connected to the murder case, but we won't know unless we get some info back from the lab."

"Alright. We'll look this through, but we still need a better lead on the murder," Merida said. "What makes you think this connects to the murder?"

"Someone had to know she was never coming back to live in her house, huh?" John said. "Come on. We've got a lab to give samples to. I'll plant some surveillance cameras too." John, Aurora and Merida collected their things and left, not knowing someone had been watching them the whole time.

* * *

"Can you believe they didn't win?!" Jessica told Hiccup in anger. "They were so good!"

"Yeah, hard to believe," Hiccup said, like he was actually paying attention. Hiccup, Jessica, Rapunzel, and Jack were all at Jack's house again, lounging in his backyard in the grass by his pool.

"I mean, they lost to this loser-" Jessica said, but Jack had tuned his friend out a long time ago. His thoughts were elsewhere.

"Jack?" Rapunzel asked softly, touching her boyfriend's shoulder. "You ok?" Jack looked up at her quickly.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," he said. "Just thinking about Flynn- man, I miss him." He lied about it just to make Rapunzel feel better; Rapunzel was still great friends with her ex-boyfriend. That was what riled Jack the most.

"We all do, Jack, but all we can do is wait," Rapunzel said, leaning on Jack's chest. "He's going to be okay, alright? He'll be fine. We just have to believe he's alright. He's okay, he's fine, he'll come back soon..." Rapunzel trailed off, tears evident in her voice. Jack sighed. Oh no. He's made her cry.

"Rapunzel, I'm sorry," Jack said, hugging the blond girl tightly. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No," Rapunzel sniffled, crying into Jack's neck. "I miss him too." Hiccup and Jessica hadn't noticed the two of them, and continued another debate about The Voice that Jessica liked to talk about. That's why Jack took the opportunity to kiss Rapunzel deeply, to try and take her mind off of Flynn. Rapunzel was taken by surprise but kissed her boyfriend back just as passionately.

"Let's get in the pool!" Jessica said suddenly to Hiccup, still not noticing Jack and Rapunzel's makeout session. "Come on!"

"The pool?" Hiccup questioned, scratching his head. "Why?"

"Because I want to get in, and I don't want to get in by myself," Jessica snapped. "Come on." She grabbed Hiccup's wrist and pulled him towards the water.

"You guys want to get in?" Hiccup asked, turning to Jack and Rapunzel. Then he finally noticed them kissing. "Eww! What?! Ew!" Jack pulled away from Rapunzel in annoyance, who was laughing at Hiccup's reaction.

"Yeah, whatever, if you guys want to get it on please don't do it outside," Jessica teased. Rapunzel turned a deathly gray at Jessica's words for some reason, while Jack was laughing at Jessica's bluntness. Jack set a hand on Rapunzel's thigh, and she blanched.

"I- I have to go," Rapunzel stood up, pushing Jack away from herself as she walked back to the house. Jack looked after her in disbelief, not knowing why she ran off suddenly.

"Wait, Rapunzel!" Jack followed her.

"..now you've done it, dumbass," Jessica snapped to Hiccup once the two of them were alone. "You scared her off!"

"Me?!" Hiccup sputtered. "I did not!"

Rapunzel was crying, Jack could tell. He caught up with her in the living room, grabbing her elbows to stop her from leaving.

"What is it?" Jack asked. "Was it something I said?" Rapunzel smiled sadly through her tears.

"No," she bit her lip. "I just need to leave, Jack." She turned to the door of his house, ready to leave again.

"Then please tell me what's wrong," Jack begged. "Did Jessica offend you?"

"Jessica didn't offend me," Rapunzel said weakly, with a small smile. "I just have to leave, but"- she took a deep breath- "I'll call you tonight."

"Okay," Jack sighed. Rapunzel pecked his lips and walked out of the door, smiling. Jack couldn't help but notice her smile was hiding something.

* * *

"You're a total bitch," Chel crossed her arms, making her gold bangles jingle. Jasmine looked up at her in surprise, setting down a magazine she had been reading. Both girls were at Teen Vogue's magazine offices, and Chel had just came out from her agent's office.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jasmine asked back, crossing her arms just as firmly.

"You stole my modeling shoot right out from under my nose, you skank," Chel hissed. "That spot was mine. I'm naturally pretty, unlike you and your fake-ass face and body, you Barbie!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jasmine said, lifting her nose in the air.

"The fact that the stupid modeling company replaced me with some _FUCKING_ _FAKE_ just because she looks like Esmeralda," Chel snapped. "Oh, they have to get all sentimental and shit because Esmeralda's dead now, and getting someone who looks like her will make the public happier!"

"I am not fake, and I don't look like Esmeralda!" Jasmine defended herself. "They just wanted new talent, and here I am. A model."

"You're not a model, you fucking joke. You're a creep and a loser, and that's all you'll ever be," Chel snarled. "You took my spot."

"I earned that spot, I was the perfect candidate," Jasmine shot back. "You are just jealous."

"Jealous? Of you, you _cunt_?!" Chel spat. "You fucking wish. You're nothing but a-"

"I'm sorry," a crisp voice interrupted Chel's outburst. A prim and proper- looking woman in heels and a pencil skirt stood glaring at the two over her glasses. "We don't curse here, miss," the woman said disapprovingly. Jasmine giggled, and Chel glared at her angrily.

"Whatever," Chel spat. "I was just leaving." She grabbed her bag, giving Jasmine one last hard glare before turning on her heel. Jasmine smiled, glad that the woman had scared off Chel.

"You must be Jasmine," the woman said. "We're ready for you now, miss."

"Call me Esmeralda," Jasmine said. "It's- ah- a nickname of mine."

* * *

"We got some lab results," John told Merida and Aurora, who were in Aurora's office drinking coffee.

"Tell," Aurora demanded, lowering her mug and setting it on the table. "Blood sample in the closet?"

"Esmeralda's," John said. "Someone attempted to shove her in there; but must have just left her in the living room at the last moment."

"What about the fingerprints in the bathroom?" Merida asked.

"Now, this one's a tricky one," John said. "There were various fingerprints, but the most recent belonged to Flynn Rider and Jack Frost."

"Hmm, how recent?" Merida asked.

"Smudged by water," John said.

"Fingerprints on the breaking and entering?" Aurora asked. "If the lab has those, we're closer than ever to finding our intruder."

"Yes, they have them, but they're unclear about them," John admitted, looking grimly at his sheets of paper that contained his results.

"Spill it Smith," Merida said. "Who is the person who forced the window open?" John looked up at Aurora and Merida, a glint of disbelief in his eyes.

"_Jack Frost_."

**Another cliffhanger? Yeah, I went there. :p But, hey, all loose ends will be tied eventually. Who did it? Still won't say. Or give any clues. I just hope it's the last person you'd expect. Hope you liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are awesome, you know that? This chapter was written because after those last few chapters, I'm really excited for the rest of this story! I might just actually have a story with plot here, which is so unusual for me. ;D **

"This doesn't make sense Smith," Merida paced in Aurora's office. "Jack doesn't have a motive to this. All we got from his testimonies is that he and Flynn weren't the best of friends, so why would he be the intruder? He has his own house, you know!"

"Alright, calm down Merida," Aurora grabbed Merida's arm in her manicured hands firmly. "You're just over thinking this. We need to investigate some more." She turned to John. "John, what about the mud tracks on the carpet?"

"Mud from a park nearby Frost's house," John said. "That's all we could know from that sample."

"Well, this is preposterous!" Merida tossed her hands in the air, freeing herself of Aurora's grip. "We have an intruder locked down, yes, but no reason about why he did it!"

"Merida," John warned, "Just calm down." He took Merida's hand, shocking the young woman into blushing. Aurora, meanwhile, pretended not to notice.

"Erm-" Merida stammered. John didn't let go off her hand though as he pored over the sample results again.

"Here!" John let go of Merida's hands suddenly, and pointed at a sample. "Look, here some of the blood on the windowsill belonged to Frost as well, meaning there must have been an accident of some sort." Aurora rushed to John's side, looking over it as well. Merida stood in a sort of stupor, where her cheeks stayed a deep red and she clutched her hand in the other.

"So, maybe Frost did something that cause his DNA to spill-" Aurora said, looking up in realization. "In the kitchen!" She grabbed a camera off of her desk, and flipped through the photos. "Look, here." John and her's head came together, both looking at the camera.

"A knife with blood on it!" John said. "My God, you might be right. Esmeralda was killed with gunshots, not a knife."

"I did get samples of it and sent it to the lab. It should be in the results," Aurora said, grabbing the sheets from John. "Here they are: blood samples from the knife are-"

"Are who?" Merida finally piped in.

"Flynn Rider's DNA," Aurora furrowed her brow. "But- this doesn't make sense."

"This means someone attempted to hurt Rider," John decided. "And from the looks of it, it must've been Jack."

"And why would he hurt Rider? He doesn't even know where he is!" Merida insisted.

"Merida," John turned to her. "There were things in the house recently used. Maybe, just maybe, Jack's an accomplice to another intruder."

"Who would intrude on her home, then?" Merida asked, crossing her arms.

"That's what we need to know," John said. "Rider had pain inflicted on him someway in that house, and recently. This means: Flynn is still in this town and under every one's nose."

"So you're sure that Flynn Rider is this intruder, John?" Aurora asked. John nodded.

"I'm telling you, this means something," he said. "There is an intruder, Flynn's evidence, it matches up."

"We aren't sure, however," Merida said. "Were does Jack fit into the picture?"

"Like I said, he must be an accomplice of Flynn," John said.

"He didn't like Flynn, remember?" Aurora said. "Why would he help the man he hated?"

"Because- maybe they made up," John said. "Jack said, in his first interview, that there was no way Flynn killed Esmeralda. But then he said that there was a possibility that Flynn could have killed her."

"Because of the evidence, that's why," Aurora said. "He must've changed his mind after seeing the evidence against Rider."

"Possible, very possible," John said thoughtfully. "Still, they must have some sort of connection together." Aurora shrugged.

"Maybe," she said. "It's doubtful though."

"Well, what if instead of trying to find out, we check those cameras you planted in the apartment?" Merida offered.

"You're a genius!" Aurora exclaimed to her redheaded partner. "John, c'mon. Get those video recordings." John obediently grabbed his laptop and opened it, bringing up his camera recordings.

On screen, it was still. John fast-forwarded, looking for any signs of movement. Then he found it. Someone was moving up towards the camera.

"There!" Merida pointed. John paused the screen. On his laptop, a skinny brunette girl stood. Her violet eyes were very familiar to them-

"Megara Kellis?" Aurora said in disbelief. "What is she doing in there? None of her evidence was found in the house!"

"Shh," John said. "Let's see what she's doing." He unpaused the screen, watching it play out. Meg had a rock in her hand, and was climbing on top of a chair.

"What is she..?" Merida questioned. Meg's face filled the screen, indicating she was next to the camera lens. Then she smashed it with the rock, and the video connection was lost.

"No!" Aurora blurted, and quickly covered her mouth. John gasped, fast-forwarding to other parts of the video, but it was all black.

"She destroyed the cameras," John said, still disbelieving. "How did she even know where they were?"

"One thing's for sure," Merida said darkly. "She's hiding something. She must've been spying on us or something, John- did you have this place checked for bugs?"

"No, we're not some secret agents Merida!" John said. "Why would I check for bugs?"

"You're right," Merida sighed. "Fine. We need to get Meg in, pronto. She's in for destruction of private property and intrusion, at it's best."

"I'll get Officer Shang to do it," Aurora offered, grabbing her desk phone and dialing.

"Great, and I thought I'd be free for one night-" Merida groaned, rubbing her temple. Now they had to bring in Meg for smashing in the cameras. "Can we finish the interrogation quickly? I have something to do tonight."

"Meeting a boyfriend, Merida?" John teased. Merida punched his arm.

"I'm seeing my mom and dad today, they're coming all the way from Scotland," Merida said. "And they want to see this fabulous life I've got." She said the last part sarcastically.

"That bad?" John asked. Aurora swiveled in her office chair, ignoring their conversation as she chatted.

"This is Aurora in Criminal Investigations," Aurora said. "I was wondering if Officer Shang could-" John waited expectantly for Merida's answer.

"My mom says I should be married by now," Merida rolled her eyes, "And that a lady shouldn't be part of the police force."

"Bullshit," John declared. "This is America, not some third world country."

"Yep, but she won't be too happy with me not being a proper woman," Merida said. "Insisting I'm too delicate for this."

"You're really dreading it, aren't you?" John asked.

"Yeah," Merida gave a gusty sigh. "I have to go though."

"I could come with you," John offered.

"What?" Merida said sharply, turning to him. "You hate me!"

"I never said I hated you," John said, pensive. "And if you don't want to face your parents alone, I'll gladly go with you. For moral support."

"But- my mom will jump to conclusions and assume we're dating or something," Merida said, face aflame.

"So?" John shrugged. "Maybe then she'll be happy." Merida's face was still red, but she managed a smile.

"You'd do that for me?" she said. John nodded. Merida blushed, but recovered fast and coughed to hide her content.

"Shang's going to bring her in," Aurora announced, hanging up the phone. She noticed John and Merida both had blushes tainting their cheeks. "... what did I miss?"

* * *

"Why is Rapunzel avoiding me?" Jack sat dejectedly by Jessica and Hiccup on the couch. Both of them were playing a card game and din't answer him right off.

"Because you're you and you're such an ass," Jessica said, shuffling through her cards. "Got any fives, Hiccup?"

"I am not," Jack frowned.

"Go fish," Hiccup replied, not even taking his eyes off his cards. "Maybe it was something you did."

"I didn't do anything, did I?" Jack said, splaying his hands out for emphasis. "You saw, she just got really weird after Jessica made that remark about 'us getting it on' or something."

"Then she's worried," Jessica said, fishing a card out of the stack between her and Hiccup.

"Worried about what?" Jack asked. "Did anything you, I or Hiccup said worry her?"

"Women," Hiccup sighed. "They're like snakes. They look cool and gorgeous but if you treat them wrong, they bite you. Got any sixes?"

"Bastard," Jessica handed over two six cards. "That was the stupidest analogy ever Hiccup."

"You're just saying that 'cause I'm winning," Hiccup bragged, and laid down another threesome of cards. Jessica stuck her tongue out of her perfectly lipsticked mouth as a sign of discontent at Hiccup's bragging.

"Seriously though Jess, what did I do?" Jack asked.

"It's so obvious," Jessica said. "She- got an eights?- thinks you want to have sex with her and that's why she's running away. She's a virgin, remember?" Hiccup handed over an eight card, and Jessica smiled, laying down her own three cards of the same number.

"She's not a virgin though, and I am not trying to have sex with her!" Jack insisted. "Was she traumatized by Flynn or something?" At the name Flynn, Jessica's cards went flying.

"Jess!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Don't look!" Jessica hissed, getting on her hands and knees to collect the fallen cards. Hiccup respectfully looked away to avoid cheating. Jessica took that as an opportunity to look through Hiccup's stack of cards.

"You okay Jess?" Jack asked, seeing how unnerved she'd been at the mention of Flynn.

"Yeah, but- why didn't Rapunzel tell me she had sex with Flynn?" Jessica's voice had a bitter edge to it as she sat back down, Hiccup turning back to join her. "I thought we were close friends. She could've told me that."

"She didn't even tell me," Jack said quietly. Jessica gaped at his words.

"She didn't tell me either if it makes you feel better," Hiccup said.

"Because, Hiccup!" Jessica thumped him on the head. "You're not a girl and you're not Rapunzel's boyfriend. That's why she didn't want to tell you anything about her sex life."

"Harsh," Hiccup said. "Got any fives?" Jessica shook her head, still uneasy.

"Go fish," she said, and turned back to Flynn. "So why did Rapunzel tell you this, but not us?"

"She didn't tell me," Jack repeated, "I found out from Flynn. He had the audacity to brag about it." Jessica looked ready to drop her cards again as Hiccup swiped a card off of the center pile.

"Got any sixes?" Hiccup asked.

"He bragged about it, you say?" Jessica looked really disappointed for some reason.

"Yeah," Jack said, the hate evident in his voice.

"Do you or don't you?" Hiccup asked in exasperation, and Jessica shook her head yet again.

"It's my turn, Hiccup, remember?" she said. Hiccup sighed, and waited for Jessica's request. A sneaky smile wound itself onto Jessica's red lips as she read her cards.

"Got any sixes, Hiccup?" she asked.

"You bitch," Hiccup said angrily, and laid down his last card, signifying that Jessica had won.

"Suck it losers!" Jessica splayed out all her cards. "I won this round!" Hiccup frowned, and Jack didn't appreciate the fact that his friends were ignoring him.

"You know, you guys don't help very much," Jack stood to leave just as his phone buzzed with a phone call.

"You're welcome," Jessica replied sweetly, she and Hiccup dealing cards. Jack checked his caller ID and panicked, hurrying to another room to answer his call. Once he was sure the others couldn't hear him, he answered.

"Meg, did you destroy the cameras?" Jack asked the caller. Megara was on the other line, ready to share.

"Yes," she said. "Is that it?"

"I'd be careful if I where you," Jack sighed. "He's out here, you know. You told me you received that death threat?"

"Yeah," Meg said sadly. "I'm going to have to-" A doorbell sounded in the background of Meg's side. "Oh, hold on." There were noises that indicated Meg's movement, and the sounds of a door opening.

"Meg, what is it?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean, I have to come with you?" Meg asked someone with a distant voice. Jack got really worried as she said this.

"We have evidence that you destroyed government property," another voice said. "We're going to need you to come with me."

"No, I didn't destroy anything!" Meg insisted.

"We caught you on tape," the other voice said, and Jack sucked in air sharply.

"That's ridic-" Meg began, but then the phone call ended.

"What..?" Jack muttered in confusion, and quickly called her back. But she didn't answer.

"This is bad," Jack mumbled to himself.

"I'll say," another voice joined his, and Jack turned sharply to face Jessica.

"How did you- how much did you hear?" Jack stammered, pocketing his phone as fast as he could.

"Most of it," Jessica said. "Enough to know you're talking to someone with a death threat looming over them." Jack looked down in defeat while Jessica continued. "That is serious, Jack! No more people can die- Esmeralda's already gone- Flynn's already gone-"

"Flynn is not dead," Jack pointed out, crossing his arms. "What's it to you who I'm talking to anyway?"

"I'm tired of being out of the loop, Jack," Jessica said, cocking her hip as she studied her nails. "How do you know Flynn isn't dead? For all we know, he could've been killed by the same person who killed Esmeralda!"

"He killed her," Jack muttered. "And he escaped."

"What?" Jessica strained to hear his words.

"_HE KILLED HER_!" Jack yelled. Jessica stood aback, not sure what to say to that.

"No- " Jessica stammered, tears threatening to prick her eyes. "You're lying. You don't know what you're saying, Jack..."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," Jack snapped, pushing past Jessica to leave the room.

"Jack, wait!" Jessica grabbed his arm, but Jack yanked it away. "Why do you think he killed her?" Jack stopped in his tracks when those words were released from Jessica's lips. "Well?" Jessica prodded, her eyes wet and hopeful.

"I can't tell you Jessica," Jack said softly, and was gone with his words. Jessica sat down in a chair, pressing shaky hands to her crying eyes.

**Shorter than what I usually do, but hey, I hope you guys liked it. There's some John and Merida in this, huh? ; ) First time writing for a crossover couple that isn't my OTP, but it's actually coming out okay-ish. At least I hope it is. And I really hope Jack caught your attention in this chapter! But- is he right? Was it Flynn? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter? From me? God forbid that'd ever happen! But yes, you all get to witness this chapter- which will have more evidence as to who killed her. **

"You have to tell us all you know," Aurora told Meg, who looked at the three detectives questioning her with wide eyes. "And explain exactly why you were at Esmeralda Ayres's apartment." Meg gulped back, looking down at her clenched hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Meg said.

"We have you on camera," John placed his laptop in front of Meg. The image onscreen was the paused surveillance video, with Meg holding a rock inches to the camera lens.

"That isn't me," Meg said quickly.

"Oh really?" Merida slapped down a packet of papers in front of Meg. "These here are DNA samples from the crime scene. Your fingerprints are on the rock, on the broken camera, and a hair sample was found on the front door."

"Y- yeah, but.." Meg stammered, sweating. "You won't get anything out of me!"

"Meg, you understand your rights and I know that," Aurora said, "But this is an important part in the case. Why did you destroy the cameras?"

"He made me do it, okay?" Meg exploded, scratching her neck in anxiety. "I didn't want do it, but he threatened to tell my secret!"

"Who is he?" Merida asked, grabbing a notepad and knocking over a tin of pencils in the process.

"I can't say," Meg averted her eyes from the detectives.

"Well, Meg," John said, crossing his arms. "We can offer you a little wager. Tell us who made you do it, and then we get this private property thing revoked."

"I can't," Meg said unhappily. "I promised him. I can't. If I tell, he might go to jail."

"And tell us who this man is," Merida said, leaning closer to Meg. "Why would he go to jail? For... murder, perhaps? Maybe a conviction of intrusion?"

"I'm not disposed to say," Meg said, pursing her lips in a line. Aurora glanced at John, then at Merida.

"We're not getting anything from her," Aurora said finally. "What should we do?"

"There is, according to the law, nothing we can do other than this," John said defeatedly. "Water torture and electroshock have been discontinued for years."

"John!" Merida scolded.

"I was just pointing that out, that's all!" John raised his arms in surrender.

"Meg, we'd really appreciate if you told us," Aurora tried this tactic on the brunette Greek girl. "If what you tell us puts you at a risk, we can put you in the Witness Protection Program. You'd be safe from anything connected to the crime." Meg looked like she was really considering this option.

"I- I can't," Meg said yet again. "Then he might get mad at me or hurt me."

"If you're in the Witness Protection Program, then he can't lay a finger on you," John promised. "C'mon. You can tell." Meg still looked awa from them, refusing to talk. Merida sighed. She didn't have time for this.

"Are you going to talk, or can we just give you your fine and possible jail sentence?" Merida slapped her hand down on the table. Meg gulped.

"Yes. You can," she finally said. "How much time?" Merida looked at John and then at Aurora, and too out the papers showing Meg's conviction.

"Wait," John interrupted. "Miss Kellis, this is a first offense of yours so I think it's best if we just let it slide, yes?" Merida hit John on the back of the head with the rolled-up papers.

"What the hell Smith!" Merida hissed in a whisper. John grabbed her shoulder and pulled her off to the side, away from Aurora and Meg's earshot.

"I think that if we let her go, she might contact this man again," John said. "She's the missing piece of the puzzle, Merida. We find the man who made her do it, we find the intruder. We find the intruder, we find the killer. So we need Megara Kellis with her spirit nice and guilty, not broken by prison."

"Well, I think you're blowing it completely the wrong way!" Merida outburst. "What would break Meg's spirit faster and make her confess? Time. It's exactly what she needs."

"I'm going to have to agree with John," another voice piped up. Both John and Merida turned to face Aurora, who had a smile on her face. John gave a triumphant smile while Merida frowned. "That's why I let her go."

"_What_?!" Merida exploded. "Aurora, she knew a lot..!"

"Calm down, she's scheduled for another interrogation next week," Aurora said. "She'll be talking by then. Until, though-" Aurora fished out a small device. "- I put a tracker on her."

"Aurora, we're not allowed to do that!" John said, panicking.

"It'll help, won't it?" Aurora said, cocking her hip. "We'll know all of her actions, which, at the moment, might speak more than her words." John had to admit she was right.

"Alright," he grudgingly agreed. "But only we know about this. No telling about it to other investigators." He said that with a pointed look at Aurora.

"Why are you looking at me?" Aurora sputtered.

"Who told Detective Mulan about the case of '07?" John asked, crossing his arms.

"In my defense, I had no idea she was a double agent," Aurora raised her hands. "So I've had a few wrong assumptions. I've still done more than you guys. Remember? Serial killer of '06?"

"Yes yes yes, we know," John sighed. "You never let us forget that one."

"Because I single-handedly saved many people's lives," Aurora reminded them yet again. John and Merida rolled their eyes simultaneously at Aurora's bragging.

"We get it big shot," Merida laughed. "Now, what are we doing about Jack? Should we bring him in tomorrow?"

"We have DNA evidence and a justifiable reason to bring him in, yes, so I'll get Officer Shang to do that for us," Aurora said, grabbing her phone off of her desk and dialing. Merida rolled her eyes and swiped a swing from Aurora's coffee cup.

"So, what time is our date?" John asked. Merida spit the coffee out.

"_Date_?!" she sputtered, wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve. "This is not a date, Smith. You're just going to meet my parents and pretend you're dating me." John smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"Alright," he said, like he didn't quite believe her. "So what time should I pick you up?"

"Why are you picking me up?" Merida glared at him. "I can drive myself, you know!"

"You said your mom is old fashioned," John reminded her pointedly. "It's most likely that in her opinion that women shouldn't drive themselves, and let their devoted men do that for them."

"First of all, you're not my devoted man," Merida spat, "And secondly, no way!" John crossed his arms, knowing he was right. Merida hated to admit it, but he was.

"Well?" John prompted her.

"Oh alright!" Merida snapped. John smiled triumphantly. "You can come pick me up by 7:50. On the dot, Smith!"

"Okay," John said. "It's a date."

"It is not a-"

"Guys," Aurora interrupted them with an amused smile on her face. "Quit the flirting and get the evidence out to the station! Shang said he'll bring in Jack Frost first thing tomorrow morning. So get down here by 9, Merida. I know your late habit."

"Flirting?" John said indignantly.

"Late?" Merida crossed her arms in a huff.

"Byeee!" Aurora waved them out of her office.

* * *

"Where is she?" John drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his car. It was 7:50 exactly, but she wasn't in sight. He honked the car horn, and the front door to her house opened and closed. John unlocked his doors, and turned and faced Merida, who was sliding into the passenger seat. She looked stunning. Her crazy red curls were straightened, and her dark blue dress clung to her curves perfectly.

"You going to drive?" Merida raised an eyebrow. John realized he was gaping.

"Umm, of course," he cleared his throat, taking the car out of park and driving onto a main street. Merida looked out of the window, fiddling with her hands in her lap nervously. John smiled at how cute she looked when she was scared.

"You look great," John offered into the silence. Merida turned to face him sharply, expecting some witty remark, but that was all he said.

"Oh. Thanks," she said finally, letting her guard down for a second. "You- umm- don't look hideous either."

"Was that a compliment, Princess?" John teased, looking at Merida's blushing face before turning back to the streetlight.

"Don't push your luck Smith," Merida warned, giving John a light punch in the shoulder. John chuckled lightly before turning into the parking lot of the fancy restaurant they were meeting Merida's parents at.

"We're here," John announced, and got out. Merida unbuckled and reached for the door handle, but John opened the passenger door for her before she could reach it.

"I am perfectly capable of opening the door myself," Merida fumed, grabbing a small silver clutch from the seat and walking past John, her silver heels click-clacking angrily on the pavement towards the restaurant's doors.

"Well, geez," John raised his hands in surrender, following Merida to the entrance. Looking up, he read the restaurant's name. "Tiana's place..." He realized Merida had gone in without him, so he ran after her. Merida was talking to the waiter in front.

"...Yes, reservations for Merida under Fergus and Elinor Dunbroch," she was saying as John caught up.

"Right this way," the waiter lead them towards a table. John followed, looking closely at the redheaded man and brunette woman that were seated at the table they were approaching.

"Merida dear!" the woman said once Merida was there, and stood up and hugged Merida.

"Hello mum," Merida smiled forcibly, hugging her mother back with just as much force.

"There's my little girl!" her father boomed in a thick Scottish accent, and also tossed his arms around Merida and her mother as well.

"We've missed yeh dear," her mother said, and let go of Merida. She noticed John. "And who is this strapping young lad?" Merida's cheeks burned red, and she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Erm, this is John," she said. "John, these are my parents."

"Oh, Merida, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend," her mother said, and clasped John's hand in her own. "Elinor, pleased to meet you."

"Delighted," John replied, shaking her hand.

"Call me Fergus, son!" Merida's father clapped his hand on John's back, sending him forcibly forward.

"Son?" Merida looked like she wanted to throw up. "Dad, it's not like that!"

"Oh Merida, such a wonderful young man," Elinor said. "Why did you never mention him?"

"He, just, uh, never came up," Merida rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Should we order?"

"Of course, sit down," Fergus and Elinor sat down, allowing Merida and John to sit down by them.

"Now, Merida, how is your- _job_ going?" Elinor asked, with a hint of disapproval when she said "job".

"Going great mum, I love it," Merida said firmly, picking up the menu with a rebellious touch. John could tell there was some tension between Merida and her mother, and he picked up his own menu. Being an investigator, there were many signs that related to the awkwardness between them. Elinor's strained smile, Merida's unsteady hands, factors like that.

"They have haggis!" Fergus announced. "How does that sound, all around? Like home, Merida!"

"Sounds great dad," Merida smiled at her father. "Umm.. John.. are you okay with haggis?"

"Sure, what is it?" John asked innocently.

"Oh, so he's American," Elinor said. "He hasn't any idea what your favorite dish is?"

"I never said it was my favorite, mum," Merida looked away from her mother in annoyance. "But yes, John's never had haggis."

"I'd love to try it though," John said quickly. "Why not?" Merida gave him an amused look.

"If you want to," she said, laughing lightly. John wondered what made her laugh, but shrugged.

"Haggis all around!" Fergus announced to their waitress. She noted it onto her notepad, setting down wine and glasses next to them and heading to the kitchens. Fergus took it upon himself to serve everyone wine, and Elinor picked up her glass in her hand, focusing on her daughter, who was sipping from her own.

"Merida, have you considered marriage? You're already twenty four years old, dear," Elinor said, lifting the cup to her face. Merida practically spit out her drink like she had back in Aurora's office.

"_Mum_!" she exclaimed. "I'm not going to get married, whatever put that into your mind?!"

"Oh, it's just that you're a woman, living by yourself here in America, you should find a wonderful young man like John here and have a family," Elinor said. John flushed at the mention of himself, and so did Merida. "Merida, really. It's better for a woman of your status..."

"I came to America to avoid marriage, mum!" Merida snapped, recovering from her blush quickly. "You can't expect me to settle down with anyone, anytime soon!"

"Oh, Elinor, leave the girl alone," Fergus intervened on Merida's part. "She'll marry when she's nice and ready." Merida gave her dad a grateful look, and Elinor sighed.

"All right," she said defeatedly.

"How are the boys?" Merida asked her parents.

"Oh, doing great in Scotland. They're such hard workers in their studies," Elinor gushed at the mention of her boys. "Such wee little things, feels like yesterday they were stealing pies from the kitchens..."

"They still do that," Fergus chuckled. Merida smiled.

"I miss them," she said. "Sometime I'll have to visit Scotland."

"You really should dear," Elinor agreed, "It's been such a long time. Angus misses you too."

"Oh, Angus!" Merida's face brightened at the mention of her black horse. "How is he?"

"Always running into the woods like you two used to," Fergus smiled. Merida laughed. The waitress came back, placing plates of haggis in front of all them.

"Thank you," John said, looking down at his plate. Haggis looked pretty weird. Still, he stuck his fork in to test it for Merida's sake. Her parents and her were watching him, waiting for his reaction. So John placed the piece of meat or mystery substance into his mouth and chewed.

"How is it?" Merida asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"It's- um- good," John swallowed, not sure of how to make of it. "What is it, exactly?"

"Sheep in a lamb's stomach," Fergus said. "Isn't it wonderful?" He, Elinor and Merida had no problem eating it, but John spit the last bits he had in his mouth into his napkin and refused to eat anymore. Merida giggled at him, knowing he'd spit it out after learning what it was made of.

"I'm not really hungry anymore," John said, seeing Elinor's bemused face. Merida choked back another laugh, but it was hidden by the sudden ringing of John's phone.

"_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_..." Britney Spears blared from the speakers in John's phone. "_You're toxic I'm slipping under_..." Merida laughed freely this time, knowing John had Britney Spears as his ringtone.

"No need to get it John," Elinor waved a hand towards his phone as John silenced it and checked who was calling. "We're eating."

"Actually, I need to take it," John said apologetically. "Excuse me." He left the table, going to stand outside the restuarant and answered.

"John?" Aurora's voice, in a panic, rose into his ear. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Tiana's Place with Merida and her parents," John said. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Come quick," Aurora pleaded with him. "Oh, John, she's dead!"

"Who?" John asked quickly, gripping his phone with both hands in anticipation.

"Meg!"

**Cliffhanger? I went there! Yet again. So- why and how is Meg dead? All will be revealed next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating...? I disgrace fanfiction, I really do. Not the long, this chap, but hopefully you guys will like it. :) Where were we? Oh, yeah- Meg is dead. Why? *cue ominous music* **

**.**

**.**

**.**

The door to Aurora's office banged open, John barging in. In one hand, he held his phone and in the other he had Merida's hand. Aurora glanced up at them, worry creasing her forehead. She was on her computer, bringing up files. John wordlessly pulled Merida towards Aurora's desk, peering at the computer screen with their blond counterpart.

"How did she die?" John asked gruffly.

"That's the thing, John," Aurora said softly. "She took a bullet to the heart, with the same weapon that killed Esmeralda." A look of disbelief passed between Merida and John.

"With the same weapon?!" Merida exclaimed. "No. No way. It's been in safekeeping in the lab for weeks!" Aurora glanced down and realized Merida and John were still holding hands. She coughed lightly, nodding towards their clenched fingers. John and Merida quickly let go of each other's hands, both blushing.

"There was a lab break in yesterday," Aurora said grimly. "Lots of evidence from the case went missing, along with the weapon."

"_Why weren't we informed_?" John said angrily, raising his voice. His blush was long gone by them. "God, Aurora. This, this is... What went missing?"

"Fingerprint copies, blood samples, and the rifle," Aurora said. "So, basically all the important stuff that we could use to bring someone in."

"What about Frost?" Merida asked. "Can we still bring him in, even if some evidence is missing?" Aurora shook her head.

"Since his fingerprint copies are gone, we technically have no evidence and cannot force him in here," she said. "Trust me, I've been as out of this as you guys." John groaned, banging a fist on Aurora's desk.

"Now what?" he said. "The case is dead, we have yet another mystery in the mystery. I signed up for a murder case. I didn't ask for a missing person and another murder inside of it."

"The case can't be dead!" Merida insisted. Aurora let a sigh escape past her pink lips.

"The rifle was taken back from the crime scene, which was the Kellis household," Aurora said. "Her parents reported no suspicious activities, and no one came by. They only heard gunshots and ran downstairs."

"So.. was it a suicide?" Merida raised her eyebrows.

"Very possible," Aurora said. "The weirdest thing, however, was that Meg was found lying in the exact position Esmeralda was when she was found. Coincidence? I think not." Aurora crossed her arms, sure of herself.

"You're implying, then, that Meg saw Esmeralda when she was dead?" John asked. "Because- she didn't say anything about that. She said she had seen Esmeralda that day, but not when she was murdered."

"Unless she was the murderer," Aurora pointed out.

"Preposterous," John said. "There was none of her evidence on the weapon."

"That's why it's a bit strange," Aurora sighed. "But tell me, who else fits the description?"

"I'm sticking by Rider," Merida said firmly. "He's still the best candidate in my book."

"I'm going to say Frost," John said. "I think he did it." Merida turned to John in an irritated swish of her curls.

"There's no way Frost did it," Merida said. "No evidence, no real tie to the murder victim..."

"Tie to the murder victim's boyfriend," John pointed out. "Real convenient. He could've forced his way into Esmeralda's apartment, taken Flynn's rifle, and then shot her."

"His fingerprints were not there on the weapon," Merida reminded him.

"But it's still a possibility. He had fingerprints on the windows. Jack Frost knows more than he's telling us," John said.

"Oh, really John?" Merida began to raise her voice. "Just like Meg did?"

"Guys, I wish you two would go back to holding hands instead of bickering!" Aurora said loudly. "You two are impossible!" John and Merida both blushed, and tried to hide it.

"Shut up Briar Rose," Merida said darkly, ignoring the fiery red that dotted her cheeks. "We're trying to solve a case here." Aurora uncharacteristically stuck out her tongue in a childish manner at Merida, enjoying their discomfort.

"Alright," John said, back to business. "You said the rifle was obtained again?"

"Yes, we collected it," Aurora said.

"Then we'll need fingerprint reading, stat. We also need to get back to Esmeralda's apartment and get Jack's fingerprints again," John said. "When's the soonest we can leave, Aurora?"

"What are you in a hurry for, Sherlock?" Aurora said, rolling her eyes. "Can't get enough of that murder." Still, the blond sat down at her computer, bringing up the necessary warrants for entering the apartment.

"And just when we think we're gettin' close, eh?" Merida lamented to John. John nodded in reply, groaning and laying his head on his arm.

"Sometime I wonder why I got into this field," John admitted, his voice slightly muffled by his elbow. "But I really love it, even if it doesn't seem like it."

"You're right," Merida agreed with him, her voice unnaturally tender. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's just stress John, we'll solve this case."

"I know we'll solve it!" John shot upright, causing Merida's hand to fall off of his. "But Merida, it's getting worse, and people are getting hurt be getting involved." Merida was silenced, but she knew he was right. Unfortunately.

"Got Shang to lend us a warrant for searching the apartment again," Aurora said, swiveling in her chair. "Sooner we leave, sooner we get out of the hellhole called my job."

"Then let's do this," John said.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"You're lying to me." Jessica's voice was tiny and wavering, her eyes tearing up. "She's not- she can't be-"

"Meg is dead," Jack said quietly. "I know it's hard to believe and all, but it's true. She is." Hiccup, who had been hearing this and kept his silence, gaped at him.

"I hardly knew her, but she and you were close, right?" Rapunzel asked her boyfriend, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Jack."

"Don't be," Jack smiled faintly. "Meg was just an old friend; she and I got together a few times with Flynn and Esmeralda sometimes, that's all." Jessica, who had been grief stricken, suddenly turned to Jack in a fury.

"_You_!" she pointed a finger at Jack's chest. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"M-Me? What did I do?" Jack raised his arms in surprise.

"Meg told me," Jessica said, tears flowing from her eyes. "She told me she was getting death threats. And she said they sounded like you."

"That's crazy!" Jack said. "Tell me why I would threaten Meg, Jessica."

"Because she knew who killed Esmeralda, and so do you!" Jessica yelled. Rapunzel and Hiccup turned to look at Jack in shock, but he wasn't fazed at all.

"That is complete and utter crap!" Jack balled his hands into fists. "You're just insane, you-!"

"Both of you, stop!" Rapunzel grabbed Jack's arm. "What is up with you two? What are you talking about?"

"Sure, just leave us out," Hiccup crossed his arms, agreeing with Rapunzel.

"I don't want you mixed in with this," Jack told Rapunzel, gently touching her shoulder. Rapunzel glared at him uncharacteristically, frowning.

"Don't act like I don't deserve to know," she said. "It's bad enough Flynn is gone, and now you're trying to hide the fact that Meg had been getting death threats before she died? From now on, you're honest with me. One hundred percent." Rapunzel crossed her arms, waiting for Jack to speak up. His hand slipped off of his girlfriend's shoulder.

"I-," he stammered. Jessica wiped the water from her eyes, also waiting for his answer. "I can't tell you for your own protection!"

"I don't need you to protect me, I'm fine!" Rapunzel was raising her voice as she talked. "But you're not making this easy on me, Jack. Please just tell me why you've been secretive all this time, since Esmeralda's death!"

"_I can't tell you_!" Jack insisted. "Then you're going to get mixed up in this- just like Flynn- just like Meg-"

"Flynn and Meg weren't chums," Jessica said bitterly. "What happened to them?" Jack looked away from them, and locked eyes with Hiccup, silently pleading with the brunette to help him out.

"Guys, maybe-" Hiccup sucked in a long breath. "Maybe we don't want to know where Flynn is, and who killed Meg." Jack looked down at his hands, tucking them into his hoodie pockets.

"Don't lie to me," Jessica said fiercely, poking a finger in Hiccup's chest. Hiccup staggered backward. "Meg was a friend of mine; and now she's dead. If you and Jack are mixed in with her murder, I swear I'll-"

"Hiccup has nothing to do with it!" Jack yelled. "I told you, you guys can't know!" Rapunzel looked between them all, bewildered. This wasn't like them to be fighting... they were supposed to just be enjoying their senior year in high school, and now...

The home phone rang, but it wasn't like Jack or Jessica noticed. They were yelling at each other, Jessica screaming about how Jack must've killed Meg if he didn't want to tell her, and Jack was screaming back about how she was insane.

"Guys, the-" Hiccup's words were cut off as Jessica slapped Jack across the face with such force, the pale-haired boy had a red mark on his cheek. Rapunzel, worried, reached for Jessica's arm to stop her, but Jessica shook off the blond girl. Hiccup answered the phone himself; seeing as his friends were preoccupied.

"Hello?" he asked.

"You tell me, Jack Frost!" Jessica had Jack by the shoulders. "Why do you know that Meg was getting death threats? Why did the words sound like you?!"

"You're crazy, you're fucking crazy!" Jack yelled back, grabbing Jessica's wrists. "Let go of me!"

"Jessica, please!" Rapunzel begged, grabbing the redhead from the waist. "_Let him go_!" Hiccup was listening to the person on the phone talking, his eyes widening in shock.

"She was my friend, you bastard!" Jessica was still yelling. "My friend! Esmeralda was too... And Flynn also.."

"Do you really want to know why she's dead?" Jack yelled. "I helped her!"

"What do you mean, Jack?" Rapunzel dropped her hands off of Jessica's waist in shock.

"I mean I helped Meg get the weapon from safekeeping in the lab!" Jack yelled. Jessica stopped her struggle, and looked at Jack in surprise, just as Rapunzel did. Hiccup, who'd been listening to the phone, put the receiver down with a soft click.

"That's hard to believe, Jack," Rapunzel said softly. "You want us to think that you killed Meg?"

"I didn't kill her," Jack said. "You've got to believe me when I say that I had nothing to do with her death threats; but Flynn got us mixed up with Esmeralda's death, and.."

"You guys have been talking to Flynn? Jessica's voice turned angry again. "Tell me what happened!"

"No, it's not like that Jess," Jack said quickly. "It's a long story, and-"

"He doesn't have time to tell the story," Hiccup interrupted, "Because the police station called. An officer is coming to pick up Jack."

"What do you mean they're coming to pick up Jack?" Rapunzel demanded, just as Jack blanched.

"They said he had his fingerprints and were taking him in for questioning," Hiccup said. "I- I don't know why, but, erm..."

"You don't have to worry," Jack could see the worry on Rapunzel's face. "I've talked to them before; it's nothing new..."

"Then tell me why they have your fingerprints," Rapunzel asked, in a hushed tone. "Tell me why they're taking you in!"

"I don't know," Jack admitted. "But- I swear I didn't do anything wrong, Punz. It's just some questions."

"_Questions_?!" Rapunzel freaked. "I'm sorry if I'm flipping because my boyfriend is being taken by a police officer any minute now, and-" Sure enough, there came a banging on the door. The four friends exchanged worried glances.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"You're being taken in for trespassing on property and for lying to the police," Merida smacked a file down in front of Jack's face. "Do you have anything to say?" Aurora sighed. Straight to the point, Merida always was.

"I don't know what you mean," Jack said. John wrote this down on his notepad.

"We have your fingerprints on the windows of Esmeralda Ayres's home," Merida continued, "Along with signs of forced entry." Jack gulped, easily rattled by this turn of events.

"We're going to need you to tell us, Jack," Aurora said. "Why were you at her apartment, and why were your fingerprints all over the rooms?" Jack blanched a bit at the criminal investigator's words.

"I-" he stammered. "I didn't mean for it to go that far!"

"For what to go that far?" Aurora asked.

"Flynn," Jack said. "I never meant to hurt him, I swear, but he and I were arguing again and-"

"Wait," Merida raised her hand to stop Jack. "I thought he was missing." Jack guiltily looked down at his lap.

"Well, he and I might've been talking a bit since his disappearance..." he muttered.

"Where is he?" Merida's glare hardened. "He's the top suspect in this case, and you said he was missing-!"

"I'm not disclosed to give that information," Jack said stubbornly.

"Well, when his blood and yours have been spilled in Esmeralda's house, I think there's plenty of evidence to lock you up," John leaned closer to Jack. "Unless, of course, you want to talk."

"You can't threaten me!" Jack said.

"I'm not threatening anyone, I'm merely stating what you need to know!" John was raising his voice. In an attempt to call him down, Aurora laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Merida frowned at her actions jealously.

"Take me in, I don't care," Jack snapped. "Flynn and I were never friends; but he and I got into an argument. Because of me, he's almost dead. I'm not going to let you finish him off!"

"_Who said anythin' about lettin' 'im die_?" Merida started talking in a thick Scottish accent, which she only did when she was pissed. "_Ah never said he was goin' to die, unless yeh think he killed Esmeralda!"_

"Merida, you're talking weird again!" Aurora said, laying her hand on Merida's shoulder now. Merida calmed down, but glared at Jack with hate.

"Argh!" she said. "He won't cooperate, Briar. And we'll get nothing out of him!"

"Not true," John interjected. "We've got enough evidence to convict him. Unless..."

"I'm not talking," Jack said. "You can look for Flynn, but you won't find out where he is from me."

"You're an accomplice to destruction of private property, forced entry, and a possible suicide abet," Aurora said. "Still not saying?"

"No," Jack said. "Convict me if you want, but you'll never get Flynn's location from me."

"You know, you might think we know less then what we know-" Aurora said, and took a small device out of her purse. "But the tracker on Meg showed two locations you might think are of interest to you: your house and Esmeralda Ayres's apartment."

Jack's face blanched at her last words.

**What'll happen next? I don't know, but hey, you could try and guess, maybe some of you figured it out already. :) **


End file.
